Sorpresas
by krizue
Summary: un fic acerca de lo que los celos inspiran a hacer, demostrar los sentimientos de manera inesparada. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: todo esto es de Takahashi – sama, lo único mío es la trama, que  
sí es un poco simple... pero es algo que tenía hace mucho tiempo en mi  
computador y decidí terminarlo... así que espero que les guste  
  
To all of my friends and specially to my dear Tomodachi no jishin, a really  
fluffy and simple thing just like we love....  
MELLON AI  
-------------------------------------

INUYASHA BAILANDO???? ...Habían pasado varios años desde que habían reunido los fragmentos de la  
perla y Kagome cursaba ya el ultimo año de la secundaria, las cosas entre  
ella e Inuyasha habían mejorado un poco aunque aún seguían peleando por  
pequeñeces, Sango y Miroku pues como decirlo tenían algo... Miroku no  
coqueteaba con todas las mujeres jóvenes que veía, Sango ya no le decía  
excelencia y de vez en cuando se les podía ver tomados de la mano, pero aun  
así ellos afirmaban no tener nada mas que una amistad (n/a si como no!)  
Cierto día Kagome estando el Japón antiguo hablaba con Sango acerca del  
PROM, Sango estaba muy interesada así que le preguntaba cuanto más podía  
Inuyasha las observaba detenidamente escondido detrás de un árbol  
escuchando todo lo que decían  
- y que ropa usarás?  
- Pues debo usar un vestido elegante.... – Kagome hizo en uno de sus  
cuadernos un dibujo de un vestido muy bonito, largo con una abertura en la  
pierna mas o menos a la altura de la rodilla, con un escote no muy  
pronunciado, pero no tan pequeño y de tirantes.  
Que bonito – dijo Sango sonriendo  
Gracias, aunq no se como vaya a ser el mío, este es uno que vi en una  
tienda....  
Las dos jóvenes hablaban muy entretenidas de peinados, y colores para el  
vestido, cuando la anciana kaede las llamó, ellas se dirigieron hacia donde  
ésta se encontraba dejando el cuaderno donde estaban sentadas.  
Inuyasha lo recogió y lo miró," que linda que se vería así" pensó, cuando  
noto que se sonrojaba gritó: pero que estoy pensando !!  
Así los días pasaron y el PROM estaba cada día mas cerca, en la escuela  
Kagome recibía a diario muchas invitaciones, todas recibían un no como  
respuesta excepto por la de Hoyo, a la que ella respondió tal vez!, Faltaba  
menos de un mes para la fiesta, Kagome tenia ya un vestido hermoso, claro  
está que no estaba terminado, pero ya le faltaba poco, su madre lo hacia  
poco a poco en el tiempo que le quedaba después de los quehaceres de la  
casa.  
Kagome iba casi a diario a visitar a su mejor amiga Sango, un día hablaban  
acerca de Miroku, Kagome trataba de ´sacarle´ información a su amiga acerca  
de esa relación tan extraña que tenían....  
relación????, de que hablas???  
No te hagas la loca, tu sabes a que me refiero.....  
No! No sé..  
Sango!! Si se la pasan cogidos de la mano!  
No es nada, tu sabes que el a mi me gusta, pero es que el no siente nada  
por mi y pues no quiero dañar nuestra amistad por eso no le digo nada....  
Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que él te quiere??  
Si? Entonces porque no me lo dice?  
Porque expresar los sentimientos es muy difícil..  
Pero si el siempre se ha expresado muy bien con las mujeres, además no es  
nada tímido  
Eso es diferente, él le decía muchas cosas a las mujeres, pero no lo sentía  
de verdad, decir lo q uno piensa o siente es realmente difícil....  
Si tienes razón...¿ como tú??  
A que te refieres??  
Tu sabes... al joven que te gusta  
¿ que? ...No se de que hablas ...  
Si tú lo dices... -- , aprovechando que estamos hablando de parejas... con  
quien vas a ir al baile de tu colegio?  
Aún no lo s  
No te han invitado??  
No! Claro que si – Kagome se sonrojó – de hecho me han invitado varios  
muchachos, pero yo les he dicho que no  
Porque??  
No lo sé... solo le dije que tal vez a uno de ellos....  
A bueno, pero eso significa que si tienes con quien ir...  
Pues es que todavía no sé que contestarle y pues el no me va a esperar por  
siempre....  
T lo que esperas es a que él te invite cierto??  
De quien hablas? – dijo mientras que se volvía a sonrojar.  
No te hagas la boba...  
Tienes razón, aunque yo sé que eso no va a pasar... - Kagome miró su reloj y  
vio que era realmente tarde – bueno es hora d que me vaya ya es tarde y  
mamá debe estar preocupada por mi  
Adiós, cuídate y piénsalo bien  
Claro, saludes a todos...- Corrió hasta el poso y saltó por el.  
Inuyasha que como raro las había estado escuchando(n/a: sapo!) se dijo a si  
mismo: quien será ese tonto que no la nota, quien será así de estúpido como  
para no notar a esa mujer tan bella (quien será???) si yo fuera ese  
muchacho ya la habría invitado a ese baile, Inuyasha se puso a pensar en  
Kagome - y él bailando, ella con uno de esos hermosos vestidos y perdió el  
equilibrio, cayéndose del árbol en el que estaba  
quien está ahí?? – dijo una asustada Sango con su hiraikatzu en su mano –  
DIJE QUE QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?  
Yo! – gritó Inuyasha antes de que le pegaran – no se te vaya a ocurrir usar  
esa cosa  
Que hacías escuchando nuestra conversación??  
Yo escuchando su conversación feh como si fuera interesante..  
Ajá... si tú lo dices.. la última semana has estado escuchando todas  
nuestras conversaciones – dijo mirando entretenida como Inuyasha se  
sonrojaba intentando sacar una excusa..  
Feh.. yo no tengo que explicarte nada a ti  
Eso es cierto, pero no quieres preguntarme algo???  
Yo, no, como de que o por que??  
No sé, seguro??  
Por supuesto... que habría yo de preguntarte?  
Bueno nos vemos luego...- Sango se alejó caminando hacia Miroku – Inuyasha  
vió desconcertado como se alejaba  
SANGO!! – pero era tarde ella ya había llegado donde el monje – le pregunto  
mañana, cuando está con Miroku no escucha nada más que a él.  
Kagome pasó gran parte de la noche midiéndose el vestido una y otra vez,  
para qué su mamá lo arreglara, pensando en como se vería Inuyasha vestido  
de smoking "kawaii, sencillamente adorable, pero realmente debería dejar  
de hacerme ilusiones, y aceptar a Hoyo, dudo que Inuyasha me invite..."  
hija??  
- si?  
- ya tienes pareja??  
- no todavía no..  
pero si falta solo semana y media, debes apresurarte  
hai!!- Kagome se fue a dormir, aún pensando en Inuyasha, al siguiente día  
se despertó justo a tiempo para ir a la escuela, cuando llegó allá, se  
encontró con Hoyo  
ohaio joven Hoyo!  
ohaio querida Kagome, como amaneciste??  
Bien, un poco cansada, pero bien  
No dormiste bien??  
Es que me dormí un poco tarde, probándome el vestido para el PROM  
Ya que mencionas ese tema, tienes una respuesta para mí??, queda poco  
tiempo, y aunque realmente quiero ir contigo, si tu no me dices nada,  
tendré que ir con otra persona..  
Lo sé, dame un par de días más..  
Está bien..  
En el Japón Antiguo, Inuyasha se paseaba impaciente afuera de una cabaña  
esperando a que alguien saliera (que mujer para demorarse...si que  
duerme...feh no sé porqué hago esto, sí lo sabes, no lo sé, sí lo sabes, y  
no lo niegues....) Inuyasha continuó la discusión consigo mismo, tratando  
de dejar la esquizofrenia de lado, como no lo conseguía, decidió callar a  
la voz poniendo sus manos en su boca, como eso no funcionaba, las puso en  
sus orejas y cuando estaba haciendo esto, Sango por fin salió de la cabaña  
extrañándose por la actitud de su amigo  
jajaja...- Sango trataba de contener su risa – Inuyasha que haces??  
jajajaja  
que?? Ah. Hola Sango – dijo apenado Inuyasha tratando de disimular su  
sonrojo – venía a preguntarte algo  
sabría que vendrias  
a que te refieres con eso...  
a que yo soy la única que puede ayudarte con Kagome  
quien dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda en algo?, y menos Con ella, ni que yo  
quisiera algo con ella  
vamos no te engañes ( se ve tan tierno negando sus sentimientos, si solo  
Miroku sintiera algo así por mi)  
ya está bien... Quería preguntarte con quien quiere Kagome ir a su baile??  
No es obvio??  
No  
No? Seguro?? – dijo Sango mirándolo fijamente...  
Pues la única persona con la que sería posible es con, con ese tal Hoyo  
Sango lo miró exasperada – si, ese debe ser – Inuyasha bajó las orejitas  
Si serás tonto!!!  
Oye!!!  
Es la verdad, por supuesto que no es con él, de hecho ya le preguntó y  
Kagome le dijo que tal vez...  
Entonces está esperando a que alguien más la invite??  
Si  
Me podrias decir quien  
No – Inuyasha se decepcionó – pero te puedo dar pistas...  
En serio – Inuyasha parecia un niño chiquito, entusiasmado con una piñata o  
algo así.. – dime  
Pues es alto, es algo mayor que ella, es fuerte atlético...  
Mayor? Muy mayor???  
Pues si – Sango miró divertida la expresión de Inuyasha – depende desde  
donde lo mires, porqué desde un punto de vista, es casi medio siglo mayor  
que ella, pero por otro lado, solo le lleva un año..  
Que es eso, un acertijo??  
No!  
Pero es que así no entiendo dime algo más..  
No sé - Sango se alejó – está bien te diré la última cosa, viste siempre de  
rojo, tiene ojos dorados, y es de muy mal genio  
Que??? – Sango ya se hallaba a varios metros de distancia y de pronto grit  
Y odia la palabra osuwari... – Inuyasha se quedó pensando por un largo  
tiempo, negándose a si mismo el significado de las palabras de Sango, pas  
el tiempo y con él la hora en que comúnmente Kagome llegaba, así que Iy se  
sentó en la rama más alta del árbol más cercano al poso, y la observó,  
escuchó todo lo que las dos jóvenes hablaban, y entre eso lo que Hoyo le  
había dicho a Kagome esa mañana.  
Al día siguiente, Iy fue a la época de Kagome y habló con su mamá, le dijo  
que el quería invitar a Kagome, pero que quería que fuera una sorpresa,  
también le pidió el favor de confeccionarle un smoking, así que ese día y  
los siguientes Iy esperaba a que Kagome saliera de la casa, y él entraba a  
probarse su smoking, cierto día en que era casi hora de que Kagome llegar  
a casa, como era costumbre salió rápidamente por la puerta trasera, pero  
esta vez con un rumbo diferente al viejo poso, con su gorra tapándole las  
orejas Iy buscó a Hoyo, y habló con él, quedando en el acuerdo de que Hoyo  
invitaría a otra muchacha, y que no le diría nada a Kagome de su  
conversación, así los días pasaron, Kagome estaba muy triste poque ya no  
tenía pareja, el joven Hoyo le había dicho que iba con otra muchacha, y  
faltando un día para la fiesta, ya todos tenían pareja, al fin el día  
llegó, y Kagome decidió el no ir..  
- hija pero como no vas a ir  
okasan, pero a que voy, no quiero estar sola  
no estarás sola, de seguro, y con lo hermosa qué te verás, muchos muchachos  
te invitaran a bailar  
pero  
pero nada, además es tu graduación, no seas tonta, tu abuelo te llevará al  
gimnasio, así que ve y arréglate ya  
si mamá como tú digas – Kagome subió las escaleras, sin percatarse de que  
alguien se escondía en la cocina.- no puedo creerlo, que me obliguen a ir,  
es injusto – mientras se maquillaba, Kagome miró al cielo, que estaba  
espectacular, lleno se estrellas, y sin rastro de luna – que hermoso se ve,  
me recuerda a Iy  
En la cocina, un apuesto joven de cabello negro largo se vestía  
que tal me veo??  
Muy bien  
Segura??  
Por supuesto  
Gracias por su ayuda  
Por nada, solo quiero ver a mi hija feliz – dijo la mamá de Kagome tratando  
de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos  
Eso se lo aseguro – Iy se acercó a la puerta – hasta luego  
Ja Ne que les vaya bien – él salió hacia la lejana noche, y ella subió las  
escaleras para ayudar a su hija a arreglarse – Kagome te ves hermosa – dijo  
entrando a la habitación de su hija – te ayudo en algo??  
No es necesario mamá ya estoy lista, aunque sigo pensando que es absurdo  
ir...  
No lo es, ahora bajemos que tu abuelo te espera – las dos bajaron, Kagome  
se despidió de su mamá y de su hermano, salió de la casa en compañía de su  
abuelo, minutos después llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, ella bajo del auto  
y entró con una mirada melancólica, el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado,  
el ambiente era encantador, pero ella no tenía con quien compartirlo, se  
reunió con sus amigas y hablaron entretenidamente, pero después de un rato  
todas se ocuparon con sus parejas, algunas hablaban y otras bailaban y ella  
estaba totalmente aburrida...  
De pronto, las luces bajaron y la música cambió, y empezó a sonar una  
canción muy querida para Kagome, ya que un día hace ya un tiempo, ella  
llevó su discman al Japón antiguo y le puso a escuchar a Iy esa canción.  
  
You´re just to good to be thrut  
Can´t take my eyes out of you  
  
You´ll be like heaven to touch  
  
Kagome sintió un calor extraño en sus mejillas, sintió como su cuerpo se  
entumecía, trató de voltear a ver, pero no pudo  
  
I wanna hold ypu so much  
As long last love have arrived  
And I´m thank God I´m alive  
You´re just to good to be thrut  
Can´t take my eyes out of you  
  
Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y una hermosa voz que le decía  
quieres bailar??  
Por supuesto – ella se paró tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero cuando  
vió esos espectaculares ojos dorados que la cautivaron desde la primera vez  
que los vio, perdió el aliento – Iy qué haces acá??? – dijo tratando de  
parecer calmada, y de ocultar el color en sus mejillas  
Que creías, que te iba a dejar sola??? – empezaron a bailar  
  
Pardon the way that i stare  
There´s nothing else to compare  
The sign of you leaves me weak  
  
Kagome te amo  
Y yo a ti  
  
I need you baby  
And if it´s quite allright  
I need u baby  
To warm my lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust me when I say it´s o.k  
Oh pretty baby  
Don´t let me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I found u stay  
And let me love you  
  
Y se besaron, un beso lleno de amor y delicadeza, lleno de años de sueños  
reprimidos...  
FIN  
  
-----------------------------------  
ojalá lo hayan disfrutado...  
Espero reviews.  
Sayonara! 


End file.
